Dunmer
The Dunmer, also known as Dark Elves, are the ash-skinned, typically red-eyed elven peoples of Morrowind.11 "Dark" is commonly understood as meaning such characteristics as "dark-skinned", "gloomy", "ill-favored by fate" and so on. The Dunmer and their national identity, however, embrace these various connotations with enthusiasm. In the Empire, "Dark Elf" is the common usage, but among their Aldmeri brethren they are called "Dunmer".1 Their combination of powerful intellects with strong and agile physiques produce superior warriors and sorcerers.2 On the battlefield, Dunmer are noted for their skill with a balanced integration of the sword, the bow and destruction magic. Dunmer live two to three times as long as humans; with a 200-year-old Dunmer being old and a 300-year-old Dunmer being very, very old.3 In character, they are grim, aloof, and reserved, as well as distrusting and disdainful of other races.1 Dunmer distrust and are treated distrustfully by other races.4 They are often proud, clannish, ruthless, and cruel, from an outsider's point of view, but greatly value loyalty and family.4 Young female Dunmer have a reputation for promiscuity in some circles.5Despite their powerful skills and strengths, the Dunmer's vengeful nature, age-old conflicts, betrayals, and ill-reputation prevent them from gaining more influence. Those born in their homeland of Morrowind before its devastation were known to be considerably less friendly than those who grew up in the Imperial tradition.6 Morrowind : Main article: Morrowind The province of Morrowind, formerly known as Resdayn, is located in the northeastern corner of Tamriel. It is composed of two main parts: the mainland and the island of Vvardenfell, which are separated by the Inner Sea.3The mainland has always harbored the capital of Morrowind; it being Mournhold (also called Almalexia) for much of its history, but moved to Blacklight in the Fourth Era due to the Argonian invasion that destroyed most of the southern region of Morrowind.4 The mainland also harbors very different climates and types of vegetation; ranging from swamps and forests to the Deshaan Plains and the Velothi Mountains.1 The island of Vvardenfell, on the other hand, is generally comprised of ash wastes due to the presence of the Red Mountain, and until the Red Year was largely inhabited by the Ashlander tribes, and members of the Tribunal Temple and three of Morrowind's five Great Houses: Hlaalu, Redoran and Telvanni.5 In the Third Era the Tribunal's representatives, the Temple, were the major political force in Morrowind, with the five Great Houses (Dres, Hlaalu, Indoril, Redoran and Telvanni) coming right after. After the events of the Nerevarine and Red Year the Tribunal has been killed and overthrown,6 although the Temple still has a lot of influence over Morrowind's affairs, having reverted to worship of the Daedric Princes Mephala, Boethiah and Azura.7 Until the end of the Third Era Morrowind was nominally ruled by King Hlaalu Helseth from the city of Mournhold,6 with real governance in the hands of the Grand Council.8 however, given the destruction of Mournhold in the Red Year and House Hlaalu's fall from political favor,9 it is not likely that this is still the case. Its cities (many of which are almost completely destroyed following the eruption of Red Mountain in 4E 5) include: Vivec, Mournhold, Balmora, Sadrith Mora, Ald'ruhn, Blacklight, Necrom, Narsis, Tear, Gnisis, and Port Telvannis. Morfologia Most Dunmer have red, glowing eyes with skin tones varying from somewhat greenish and the more common gray to the occasional light blue. They are known to be strong, intelligent, and quick, however, are also said to be ill favored by fate2. Both male and female Dunmer have a height similar to most of the human races. This means that they are generally taller than their Bosmer cousins and shorter than the Altmer. The current form the Dunmer take was changed from that of the Chimer by Azura, as a curse for the actions of the Tribunal in either using Kagrenac's Tools, or murdering Nerevar.1011 The Chimer were very similar in appearance to the Altmer, having golden skin.[source?]Maramal's conversation with Dinya Balu in the Temple of Mara demonstrates that Redguards and Dunmer are cross-fertile. História The Dunmer were once the Chimer (Changed Folk, or Changed Ones), who were several clans of mer who Boethiah convinced to abandon the customs and laws of the Summerset Isles, and follow the prophet Veloth in a great exodus to Resdayn.1213 At the time of exodus the exiles were also known as the Velothi. The term can be used in a general sense for the Dunmer as well, though after the exodus it generally carried a specific meaning referring to those who maintain the original nomadic lifestyle of Veloth's followers, rather than that of the settled Great Houses.14 The exiles settled in Resdayn and flourished, developing what is now known as Velothi High Culture, based on worship of the three Good Daedra and respect for the House of Troubles and the new customs. The ruins of Dunmer Strongholds that dot Morrowind are attributed to this period.15 On their arrival, they found the Dwemer already settled there, and much of the early history of Resdayn is of Chimer-Dwemer conflict.6 Disunity allowed the Nords to conquer Morrowind, and rule for Morrowind for many years, until fighting of their own (the War of Succession) allowed the Chimer and Dwemer, led by Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking, to form an alliance against the Nords, and oust the occupiers, creating the First Council.611 The Dunmer were born from the ashes of the Battle of Red Mountain.1 The infamous confrontation around 1E 700 led to the death of an ancient and respected war leader known as Lord Indoril Nerevar, the destruction of the Sixth House, the disappearance of the entire Dwemer race then present on Nirn, and the ascension into godhood of four of Nerevar's councilors and closest friends, culminating in a curse from Azura that transformed the Dunmer into their present appearance.78910 Before that, they were the Chimer, a race of elves with skin like pale gold that followed the prophet Veloth to Resdayn (present-day Morrowind) seeking religious freedom.11112 But the Daedra Azura (the Goddess of Dusk and Dawn and the patron of Nerevar), became angry and cursed the Chimer, turning their eyes red and their skin ashen.98 Nerevar's councilors, his general Vivec, the sorcerer Sotha Sil, and his wife Almalexia, broke an oath they had sworn to Nerevar and Azura by stealing divine power for themselves.8 When this Tribunal of new living gods showed no remorse to Azura, she cursed them and all Chimer, and tied together the fate of the Dunmer and Tribunal until the end of time.8 The Dunmer came to worship them and follow their teachings, with some notable detractors.713 For thousands of years, they used their power and leadership to protect the Dunmer from foreign invasion and, later, from Dagoth Ur, their ancient archenemy and the devil incarnate for the Dunmer (for he, too, had stolen divine power).8 After he awakened in 2E 882, the Tribunal had to donate their full attention to him, allowing for the Treaty of the Armistice with Tiber Septim's Third Empire that made Morrowind an autonomous province (and may have been influenced by the Tribunal's awareness of Tiber Septim's rise to divinity and the comparative weakness of Dunmer forces).721114 Near the end of the Third Era, their power crumbled upon the advent of the Nerevarine, the reincarnation of Nerevar whom Azura had prophesied would come to set right the mistakes of the past.7 The Nerevarine, an outlander to Morrowind and purported Blades agent of Emperor Uriel Septim VII, severed their divine power at its source: the Heart of Lorkhan.15 The Heart had been discovered in the First Era by the Dwemer, and their plan to exploit it is what caused the Battle of Red Mountain in the first place.8 The Nerevarine released the Heart; Dagoth Ur, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia were killed soon after.7 Vivec is missing (with some claiming he has been "taken" by the Daedra).7 Telvanni architecture The Nerevarine eschewed taking power in Morrowind, and instead reportedly set sail for Akavir, leaving the Dunmer to make their own future.16 Unfortunately, that future has proven grim. In the first few years of the Fourth Era, with Vivec no longer holding Baar Dau in place, it began its descent into the city of Vivec again. An Ingenium was created to hold the moon in place, however it was powered by souls. As a consequence, a Dunmer named Sul destroyed the Ingenium in an attempt to save his lover.6 The moon then hit Vivec City with the full strength of its original descent, triggering a series of natural disasters that devastated Vvardenfell and the province as a whole in what is now called the Red Year.6 In the aftermath, the Argonian armies of Black Marsh conquered the land.617 The remaining Dunmer have fled to places around Tamriel, notably Skyrim and the small island of Solstheim northwest of Vvardenfell.6 House Redoran had created an army when the Empire pulled its forces back to Cyrodiil to deal with the Oblivion Crisis. The army was able to repel the Argonian invaders, saving the Dunmer from an even worse fate. Maldição de Azura e a transformação dos Chimer War ultimately erupted between the Dwemer and the Chimer, over religious differences that had their root in the Dwemer's use of the Heart of Lorkhan.[811 This culminated in the Battle of Red Mountain, which resulted in the disappearance of the Dwemer and the annihilation of their House Dagoth allies.8 Nerevar dies soon after the battle, either from wounds sustained in the battle,16 or was murdered by the Tribunal, three of his closest advisors.11 The Tribunal's actions, either in using the tools to become gods,10 or in murdering Nerevar, caused Azura to curse the Tribunal and the Chimer people, turning their skin to ash and their eyes red, making them the Dunmer.11 Ano Vermelho : Main article: Red Year After the fall of Baar Dau and subsequent eruption of Red Mountain destroyed much of Morrowind,1718 many Dunmer fled to Skyrim as refugees. Many eventually settled on the island of Solstheim, which was given to them by the High King of Skyrim at the time.19 Many more fled to Windhelm, the seat of the Stormcloaks resistance against the Empire of Tamriel. They live there in the Gray Quarter.20 Before the cataclysm that lead to the mass exodus of Dunmer, several of the faithful of Azura received visions of the eruption of Red Mountain. Setting out for Winterhold, these Dunmer built the Shrine of Azura in Skyrim. The only remaining member of this group is Aranea Ienith.21 In the months after the cataclysm, many Dunmer started to return home to rebuild,18 only to be met by an invading force of Argonians.22 Cultura There are two major cultural groups among the Dunmer: the Great Houses, and the Ashlanders. Great Houses : Main article: Great Houses The Great Houses have their origins in ancient Velothi tribes, and function effectively as political parties within the Morrowind polity,23 as well as controlling much of the trade and local administration in the province.16 Representatives from each of the Great Houses form the Grand Council, which has ruled Morrowind since the late First Era.24 The Houses themselves also have ruling councils, which enforce House policy and conduct. Great Houses that have been referenced in the games to date are House Dagoth, House Dres, House Hlaalu, House Indoril, House Redoran, House Sadras and House Telvanni. All but House Dagoth and House Sadras had a stake in Morrowind's governance for most of its history. House Dagoth was destroyed following the events at the Battle of Red Mountain,24 while House Sadras replaced House Hlaalu following the Red Year.25 During the time of Resdayn in the First Era, the Dwemer were also accorded the status of a House, referred to as "House Dwemer."24 Ashlanders : Main article: Ashlander (Morrowind) Ashlanders claim to be the direct descendants of the Aldmeri peoples who followed the prophet Veloth into the lands now called Morrowind.26 They live in camps of small, mobile huts, herding guar, and hunting wildlife for meat and hides. Ashlanders claim it is their right to raid settlements and other tribes for plunder and slaves. The Ashlanders worship their ancestors and are led by their Ashkhan, or warchiefs, and are counseled by the arcane wisdom and prophecies of their wise women.27 The Ashlander culture is an anachronistic survival of the ancestor worshiping tribal culture from which the Great Houses emerged. They see the worship of living Dunmer, the practice of the Tribunal Temple, as an abomination.28 The Nerevarine Cult can be seen as such an ancestor cult. Arquitetura The Dunmer are known for some of the most exotic architecture in Tamriel. The Telvanni Dunmer reside in giant plants buttressed by giant mushrooms, using magic to grow their homes.19 The Redoran, Indoril, Dres and Hlaalu use more conventional methods to build their structures in their own slightly differing styles. The Redoran town of Ald'ruhn on Vvardenfell was famous for being built around the shell of a long-dead Emperor Crab.19 Unlike their settled brethren, the Ashlanders are nomadic, and live in migrating encampments of large tents throughout Vvardenfell. All Dunmer buildings have to be well-suited to deal with the climate of their particular region, which vary greatly across the province. Sketch of an Indoril guard Sociedade The Dunmer have been defined by their environment. Red Mountain looms as large in their collective thought as it does on the horizon.7 Its ash and lava sculpted the attitudes of Vvardenfell residents.1 One does not have to travel far outside of many cities to find a giant Foyada cutting through the land like a scar. Native-born Dunmer tended to look down on "outlanders", which include both other races and Dunmer born outside of Morrowind, though the intensity of this ethnocentrism varies.11 For thousands of years under the Tribunal, Dunmer society was structured much like the Chimer society had been: domestic Great Houses governed by Ruling Councils competed against each other for power and territory, while nomadic groups eschewed relative modernity for ancient tribal practices.71119 Houses tend to rise and fall; many have faded to extinction over the years or sprouted up to challenge others.11920 At the close of the Third Era, the five most important houses were Hlaalu, Redoran, Telvanni, Dres and Indoril, though it's not known how well each persevered through the cataclysms following the end of the Tribunal.719 Historically, Indoril has been so heavily involved with the Temple itself that it is hard to distinguish the two.2 In the Ashlands, native tribes ruled without laws or government and lived strictly by codes, rituals, and ancient traditions usually dictated by a wise woman or seer and implemented by a clan leader. They lived in the deserts and plains of the Ashlands and Grazelands. The "peaceful" status quo for Dunmer is still quite savage, even when led by living gods.17 Political machinations are constant.11 Assassinations are common; there's even a legally established guild providing services.12 A huge amount of black market activity thrives along Morrowind's extensive coastlines. Dissidents to the Temple and other subversives over the years have been hunted and persecuted.2122 Slavery used to be commonplace.1 Mostly Khajiit or Argonian slaves were trafficked, although many men and mer were also enslaved.1 Goblins were also seen as a significant slave "resource".23 The Third Empire of Tiber Septim had banned slavery, but Dunmer were allowed to keep their own sacred and traditional laws in their entrance to the Empire. By the end of the Third Era, King Helseth had officially abolished slavery. 7 Necromancy is also practiced openly by some Dunmer, though never with Dunmer corpses.4 The Great Houses generally follow the established Tribunal Temple, which preaches faith for the Tribunal, respect for the "Good Daedra" who recognize the Tribunal, and veneration of ancestors.4 There was some practicality to this: ancestral remains are used to power ghost fences to ward off spirits, notably the one created by the Tribunal that surrounded Red Mountain for hundreds of years to keep Dagoth Ur and his minions at bay.1411 Historically, the Dunmer have resisted worshipping the Aedra of the Nine Divines, and it is likely many Dunmer will be interested in rejoining something similar to the traditions of ancestor and Daedra worship that Ashlanders have kept alive.2425 Religião Ashlander worship The ancient Velothi acknowledged Boethiah, Mephala and Azura as their primary figures of worship, with ancestor worship also a prominent feature.2928 Sheogorath, Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath and Molag Bal acknowledged as the "House of Troubles", testing figures to not be worshipped but dealt with caution.29 Following the Tribunal's apotheosis, the Great House Dunmer began to worship the Tribunal, with only House Dres openly still worshiping the Daedra.30 However, the Ashlanders remained worshipers of the Daedric Lords Boethia, Mephala, and Azura; this has caused many conflicts between the Temple and the Ashlanders. Another core facet of their belief system is the prophecy involving the Nerevarine, that is meant to save the native Dunmer from outlanders.28 Following the fall of the Tribunal and the establishment of the New Temple, Daedra worship was restored among the House Dunmer, and Ashlanders regarded as guardians of the "true way".7 O Templo Tribunal period : Main article: Tribunal Temple The Tribunal Temple was dedicated to the worship of the three god-kings of Morrowind known as the Tribunal. The Tribunal is composed of the goddess Almalexia, the god-poet Vivec, and Sotha Sil. It was the dominant religion in the province of Morrowind, until after the Red Year.7 According to the temple The three Daedra that recognized the divinity of the Tribunal were Azura, Boethiah, and Mephala. These three Daedra are known as the "Anticipations" because they share the same aspects and spheres as each member of the Tribunal. Each Daedra is an anticipation for each of the Tribune; Azura is the anticipation of Sotha Sil, Boethiah is the anticipation of Almalexia, and Mephala is the anticipation of Vivec.31 The House of Troubles did not acknowledge the divinity of the Tribunal, and therefore continued in their role as testing figures and tricksters, and their worship was forbidden by the Temple.32 As well as worship of the Tribunal and veneration of the Anticipations, the Temple encouraged a pantheon of saints whose example should be followed in order to live a virtuous life.33 O Novo Templo After the events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Sotha Sil and Almalexia were killed, and Vivec disappeared.6 This caused a crisis of faith among the Dunmer people, and the Dissident Priests, formerly persecuted, rose to control the Temple. Ultimately, the Temple went back to worshiping the Daedric Lords Boethiah, Mephala, and Azura, styled as "the Reclamations", as they reclaimed their proper place of worship. Almalexia, Sotha Sil and Vivec were relegated to the status of saints within the new pantheon.7 Idioma : Main article: Dunmeri Dunmeri is the common language of the Dunmer. It is descended from Aldmeri, the language of the first elves, and written using the Daedric alphabet.[source?] Dunmer Importantes * Andel Indarys * Athyn Llethan * Barenziah * Brindisi Dorom * Cassynder Septim * Conoon Chodala * Divayth Fyr * Dralsi Indoril * Drayven Indoril * Ezhmaar Sul * Gilvas Barelo * Gothren * Helseth Hlaalu * Karliah * Katariah * Mehra Nabisi * Moraelyn * Morgiah * Neloth * Neria Relethyl * Purilla Falen * Rangidil Ketil * Savos Aren * Symmachus * Tanval Indoril * Tarvus * Ulvul Llaren * Uriel Septim IV * Urili Vox * Vedam Dren * Yeveth Noramil Curiosidades * Em The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, the book The Wild Elves referred to the Dark Elves as the "Moriche". Galeria Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * A Short History of Morrowind by Jeanette Sitte * Ancestors and the Dunmer * The Anticipations by Anonymous * Great Houses of Morrowind * The House of Troubles * Lives of the Saints by the Tribunal Temple * On Morrowind by Erramanwe of Sunhold * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Morrowind * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition - - The Temple: Morrowind * Progress of Truth by the Dissident Priests * Vivec and Mephala # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Morrowind # ↑ 2.0 2.1 The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - in-game description of Dunmer # ↑ Guide to Vvardenfell # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn - dialogue with Lleril Morvayn # ↑ A Short History of Morrowind # ↑ 6.0 6.1 6.2 6.3 6.4 6.5 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind # ↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 7.3 The Reclamations # ↑ 8.0 8.1 8.2 The Real Nerevar # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn - dialogue with Adril Arano # ↑ 10.0 10.1 Battle of Red Mountain # ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 11.3 11.4 Nerevar at Red Mountain # ↑ The Changed Ones # ↑ End of the Journey # ↑ The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Nibani Maesa # ↑ Before the Ages of Man # ↑ Saint Nerevar # ↑ The Red Year, Vol. I # ↑ 18.0 18.1 The Red Year, Vol. II # ↑ An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls # ↑ Dunmer of Skyrim # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - dialogue with Aranea Ienith # ↑ Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal # ↑ Great Houses of Morrowind # ↑ 24.0 24.1 24.2 War of the First Council # ↑ The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn - dialogue with Adril Arano # ↑ Zainsubani's Notes # ↑ The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - Ashlander dialogue # ↑ 28.0 28.1 28.2 Notes from Huleeya # ↑ 29.0 29.1 Daedra Worship: The Chimer - Phrastus of Elinhir # ↑ The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - dialogue with Vivec # ↑ The Anticipations # ↑ The House of Troubles # ↑ Lives of the Saints Categoria:Raças Categoria:Mer